Arby 'n' the Chief
Arby 'n' the Chief is the sequel series to DigitalPh33r's Smash Hit, Master Chief Sucks at Halo. Plot Episode 1: "Pilot" Master Chief had become an alcoholic and had a dream that he saved the day and won a Halo 3 match and was awarded by Bungie staff. He gets a rude awakening when the buzzing phone rings about a package for Jon. Master Chief states that he is Jon and receives the package from the delivery person (Played by Jon Graham). Master Chief ponders what is the contents and soon he cowers before the contained Arbiter, who was bought off an E-bay auction. Whilst playing Halo 3 Matchmaking, the Arbiter breaks out of his packaging and overpowers a kitchen knife wielding Chief. The Arbiter demonstrates superior intelligence and greater gaming skills than that of the Chief. The two have multiple arguments, particularly on subjects such as the Arbiter's opinion on the Heroic Map Pack, over the few days when Jon is out of the house, doing various things. Episode 2: "Recon" The Arbiter helps the Chief obtain the exclusive Recon Armor Permutation (which DigitalPh33r actually recieved as a result) as well as stopping the Chief from doing unbelievably stupid things. Along the plot Chief tries other games such as Devil May Cry 4, Call of Duty 4 and even Super Smash Brothers Brawl and all in turn, poorly performs at them, and quits after only a short try (Apart from Devil May Cry 4, in which he played for hours trying to defeat a boss with the wrong weapon). Episode 3: "Attitude" Episode 4: "Melee" Episode 5: "Martyrdom Episode 6: "Brawl" Episode 7: "Girls" Eventually, the Master Chief begins to harass female players, one in particular on Halo 3 Xbox Live. His methods of "pickign up hawt chixxx" disgusts Arbiter, who decides that he'll teach him how to appropriately behave around girls. After harsh teaching from Arbiter, Chief confronts the female player he has been chasing, and apologises for his disgraceful behaviour towards her, and lets her go. Just after, Chief and Arbiter discover Jon had just bought a Cortana Action Figure, whom which Chief falls in love with, but when talking to her, he shows a complete change back in his attitude. Episode 8: "Legendary" Chief has also demonstrates a lack of creativity in Forge after the Legendary Map Pack (which Arbiter was impressed with unlike the Heroic), when he placed every certain type object in one spot. He believed that the map would be popular and cool if the entire Forge currency was spent (which is not true). Both Arbiter and Cortana agreed that Chief's map was "The worst piece of s*** map I've ever seen in my life", with a very offensive reply from Chief. Episode 9: "Newcomers" Another package arrives for Jon. Chief wonders what's inside it, but no-one can answer his question. Later in the night, he hears crashing. He discovers the contents of the package have broke out. He reaches for a kitchen knife, and discovers a Halo 3 Master Chief and Brute Chieftain Figures. Later, Arbiter gets along well with the newer Master Chief, named Todd, after Todd McFarlene. Todd also introduces Travis, the Brute Chieftain, who gets on well the Chief, despite the Chief's complete lack of intelligence. Cortana meets Todd, who seem to be attracted to each other, which Chief notices and is angered by. Episode 10: "Cortana" Chief makes desperate plans to break up Todd and Cortana, including phoning the police and showing Cortana fake evidence. Meanwhile, Arbiter and Travis play Grand Theft Auto IV. In the end, Chief comes up with one last idea. Kill Todd. Episode 11: "Conflict (Part 1 of 2)" After failing 2 of his plots to break up Todd and Cortana, he goes to Arbiter, who is playing the new Grand Theft Auto IV and tells him about how Travis who has made a fool out of him an hour earlier and how Todd is "pissign meh off 2". He goes very close to Arbiter and says he is "gon t33ch BOTH thoes asshoelz a les0n tehy wil NEVAR FORG3T". That night, Chief gets a kitchen knife and approaches Todd and Travis. Todd wakes up to see Chief oddly staring at him. Travis wakes up, still drunk, totally confused. Todd questions the time and Chief simply replies, "it r tiem 2 dai, tod. tiem 2 dai." (It are time to die Todd. Time to die). Chief then charges at Todd swinging the knife. Episode 12: "Conflict (Part 2 of 2)" Picking up right where part one left off, Master Chief closes in on Todd, ready to kill him. Suddenly, Travis tackles and pins Chief to the floor and begins punching him. Chief fakes a surrender and kicks Travis in his nuts to escape and then goes after Todd again. The two seem evenly matched, until Chief wacks Todd across the kitchen with a frying pan. Just when Chief is about to kill Todd, the Arbiter arrives and tackles him. Cortana shows up as well and Todd informs her of what Chief just attempted to do. During this whole time, Travis is still lying on the ground writhing in pain from being kicked in the nuts by Chief. Arbiter and Cortana then drag Chief away for a talk. Arbiter pins Chief to the wall and demands that he apologize to Todd and Travis for what he did. When he refuses, Cortana kicks him in his nuts and then repeatedly kicks him until he gives in and agrees to apologize. They take him to Todd and Travis, but Chief doesn't apologize, instead calling them gay, which gets him dragged away again. The next morning, Arbiter is playing Halo 3 online with an annoying player, until Chief shows up and takes the controller from him. After the two finish a short argument about the Flaming Helmet, Cortana arrives and reveals that Todd and Travis have mysteriously disappeared. The first person she blames is obviously Chief, but he tells her that he had nothing to do with it. After exchanging insults with each other, Cortana warns Chief that if he did have something to do with Todd and Travis' disappearance, he would be "Very, Very Sorry." When Cortana leaves, Arbiter calmly and directly asks Chief where they are. Chief still claims that it wasn't his fault, so the Arbiter ends the episode asking him: "Well, if not you...then who?" Episode 13: "Warped" Unannounced release date. Could be effected by the Deus Ex Machina finale. Arby 'n' the Chief: The Movie (Takes place before Episode 11) On May 25th, 2008, Arby 'n' the Chief: The Movie, premiered at the machinima event CanWest 08 (To which the Movie was created for) and was published on YouTube the same day. Plot The Chief makes the others in the house play a game of pretend with him. They don't like it, but the Arbiter tells him he has a very active imagination and could put it to good use one day. So the Chief gets some friends and makes a 3-hr-long machinima that comes to the attention of Skylar Loveheart, a movie producer in LA. He flies the Chief out to LA where he has the toy make a machinima for him. The machinina sucks, and Skylar gets very angry and tries to kill the Chief. The Chief steals his car and so Skylar kills himself. When the Chief finally gets back to Jon's house, he is hit by a car. The Arbiter thinks he is dead and says "I love you, man." to the Chief. The Chief sits up tells the Arbiter how gay that was. He compares the event to the time he tried to drown himself in the toilet and that he can't die. Characters Master Chief Voiced by Microsoft Sam The main character from Master Chief Sucks at Halo. He is nearly always referred to as "Chief". He is generally shown as being incredibly dumb and talks in leet (a form of internet slang). Chief took on minor changes from his last appearence in Master Chief Sucks at Halo. He began to speak more extensively in L337speak (and the subtitles followed along with this change), and his genuine intelligence was proven to be incredibly poor. But he still cannot play Halo, and acts like (what many internet users and gamers describe as) a complete n00b. He thinks that he is a highly skilled Halo 3 player and is very clever (this is proven when he says to the Arbiter "cuz UR brain r liek this {Cause your brain are like this}" and made a small hand gesture, "adn mai brein r liek this {And my brain are like this}" and made a huge arm gesture), even though it is always proven to be far from the truth. However, The Chief can be often be very creative when he puts his mind to something, and seems to have a certain degree of intelligence, which have been noted at some moments such as the times when he created plans to achieve his goals, such as obtaining the "Recon Armor" (which The Arbiter qualified as a good and very complexe plan, although the things he required where out of reach) or the time he tried to break up Todd and Cortana. He loves playing Halo Multiplayer more than anything, and hates almost, if not precisely every other video game or console, particularly if they compete with Halo's popularity. He always is convinced that if Arbiter shares his own opinion on Halo content he is displeased with or plays other games, that Arbiter hates Halo Content, Halo, and Bungie Studios. Furthermore, The Chief also seems to be a Microsoft "fanboy". He is often seen browing the web through Internet Explorer, to the extent that he once deleted a shortcut of Mozilla Firefox, another web browsing program, before surfing the internet through Internet Explorer. (However, it being only a shortcut, it may be argued that while he did not fully delete the program, it may be because he was unaware that it was only a shortcut, thus proving his low intelligence.) He is also seen once bashing the Nintendo Wii, unlike The Arbiter who likes all sort of games. He has a preference to always use "Mom Jokes" or "Male Genital Jokes" as his (only) form of retort, (apart from "no u"). He described by Cortana as "A sexist, mentally defective homophobe who's daily activitites consist of looking at lolcats.com and watching porn", which is extremely accurate as he has displayed offensive attitude towards her, calls everyone but her (mostly Arbiter) a faggot, has almost a complete lack of common sense and intelligence, and his favorite things to do (besides playing Halo) are to browse lolcats.com, look at pornography, and to bash other popular games like Grand Theft Auto 4, mostly for no real reason other than they are popular. The Arbiter Voiced by Microsoft Mike The Arbiter is the complete opposite of the Chief. He is intelligent, well spoken, honest, and very....nerdy. And unlike Chief, he demonstrates great gaming skills. Arbiter basically shares the personality and other qualities of DigitalPh33r himself. He and Chief have somewhat of a love and hate friendship, but the two are nearly always in arguments, or Arbiter is victimised by Chief's irrational behavior. Very much unlike the Chief, he demonstrates great gaming skills, and is alot more appealed by other popular video games besides Halo 3 such as Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Devil May Cry 4, Super Smash Bros. Brawl (on the Nintendo Wii), and Grand Theft Auto 4. Arbiter has tried to introduce Chief to the games he plays, like in Episode 5, he let Chief try out Call of Duty 4 after Chief was getting bad performance on Halo 3 (due to the fact he had been downoading 714GB of pornography), but he quit very shortly after starting. Chief has a very common preference to call Arbiter a faggot, particularly when Arbiter played Jon's Nintendo Wii, since he thinks (like many people who inspired the Chief's creation) it's for kids, wusses, or homosexuals. HaloBabies interviewed DigitalPh33r (Jon Graham) and when asked what inspired the characters he replied; "Master Chief is the epitome of every illiterate, non-nonsensical idiot I've come across in the online world, and the Arbiter is basically a representation of me." Cortana Voiced by Microsoft Mary Cortana arrived in episode 7, and has not had as much screentime as The Chief and The Arbiter. She seems to be more of the Female version of the Arbiter except for the fact she has more of a Feminine personality. She doesn't like the Chief too much, seen when she critisized the Chief's Forged map in Episode 8. She fell in love with Todd after she first met him, which really angered Chief. Todd Voiced by Jon Graham/DigitalPh33r Todd is a Master Chief Figure from the Halo 3 McFarlene Action Figure Series. He and his friend Travis's voices aren't used by a text to speech tool like the other three characters, as they are of the Halo 3 McFarlene series (which Todd is named after), that have new and improved voice boxes. Upon his arrival, he got along with the Arbiter very well, and fell in love with Cortana at first sight, as she did with him. He is very much like the Arbiter, but prefers to read (mostly with Cortana), and doesn't seem to use foul language at all. Chief thinks of him as a "gigantec pusy", which surprisingly is true, like when Chief pulled a not-too-scary prank, Todd ran away, screaming feminiately at the top of his lungs. Travis Voiced by Jon Graham/DigitalPh33r Travis is a Brute Chieftain Figure from the Halo 3 McFarlene Action Figure Series. Along with Todd, Travis arrived in Episode 9. He and his friend Todd's voices aren't done by text to speech tools like the other three characters, due to their new and improved voice boxes. Travis got along well with Chief when they first met. During the movie, they didn't get along. Infact, Travis hated Chief as much as Cortana and Todd did. On Episode 11, Travis played an extremely cruel joke on Chief which ended up with him getting smacked into a wall mirror by Cortana and humiliated him, filling Chief with murderous rage as he watched Travis laugh hystericly. Travis is not as much like the Chief as thought by fans. Travis is highly aggressive, but unlike the Chief, he has normal conversations with Todd, Cortana & Arbiter without throwing insults, "Penis Jokes", or "Mom Jokes" at them, like Chief mostly does. Travis loves to play Xbox 360 games, particularly Halo 3, but doesn't perform as badly as Chief. However, when he does make mistakes, fail or the game's difficulty or other players get to him, he gets easily angered and shouts at the television or down the Xbox Live Headset. He also drinks on a frequent basis, favouring Jon's bottles of Jack Daniels. But, he does use foul-language and the term gay as much as the Chief does. Famous Quotes and Catchphrases Arby 'n' the Chief has many quotes and Chief's special catchphrase which have made the series increasingly famous, some that are still famous from the Master Chief Sucks at Halo series, all mostly made by Chief. Chief's Catchphrases * hello i am master chief lololololololololololololol * lololololololololololololololol * :( (Sad face) * :D / :) (Happy face) Famous Quotes * Chief: "OMGWTFBBQ" {Oh My God What the F*** B.B.Q.} (Meaning Be Back quick in leet speak not barbeque for all those who thought it was that). * Arbiter: "*Sigh*" * Chief: "HHAHAHA MAI ROFLCOPTER IT GOEZ SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI" {HHAHAHAH. My ROFL-Copter. It goes SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI} * Chief: "wher is teh luv. teh loev. the luv" {Where is the love? The love? The love?} * Chief: SOI SOI SOI SOI SOISOISOISOISOISOISOISOISOISOI * Chief: MAI ROFLKNIEF GOEZ SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC SLIEC LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL {My ROFL-Knife goes slice slice slice slice slice LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL} Running Jokes Jon's Frying Pan Not many running jokes, or gags, run through Arby 'n' the Chief, but one such one involves violence to each other with one of Jon's frying pan. In Episode 1, Arbiter used it to subdue Chief when carrying a kitchen knife. Chief used it again after Arbiter proved his skills in Halo 3 Multiplayer wrong. In Epiosde 8, Cortana gave a harsh comment on Chief's Halo 3 Forge map, and Chief gave an extremely offensive reply. In response, Cortana casually picked up Jon's Frying randomly lying on the floor, dragged it on to the sofa/couch and smacked Chief through the window with it. In Episode 12, Chief used it to smack Todd and was about to kill him. Jon's Kitchen Knife The kitchen knife was also a kind of weapon, but rarely has it been used through the series. In Episode 1, Chief grabbed the knife while looking for Arbiter. In Episode 9, Chief used it again for the same purpose as in episode 1, but Chief was looking for the newcomers introduced in episode 9, Todd and Travis. In Episode 11 and 12, Chief used it as an attempt to kill Todd and Travis, and described it as the "ROFLKNIEF". When Chief almost defeated Todd, he grabbed the knife and says that it demands blood and used his ventriloquist skills to make the knife talk. Spam Commonly, people on the Internet fake the name of the newest Episode of Arby 'n' the Chief and post ether their own random vids or just random pics or music, usually under aliases such as machin1ma, machiniima, and other incorrect spellings of Machinima.com. One other known spammer is happyhourgames. Speculation It has been speculated that Arby 'n' the Chief as well as the Master Chief Sucks at Halo series isn't Machinima. This is due to the fact that Machinimas are made with in the video game and not scenes in real-life. But these series are continued to be referred to as Machinima, mostly because of the game play clips included. External Links DigitalPh33r's Blog